Cheville
by Elijah Love
Summary: Neville Longbottom moves out of London and into America, into Mystic Falls, Virginia. He then meets Charlie Gilbert who is 14 years old and has two siblings, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Neville/OC
1. (Please read)

This is a crossover between the vampire diaries and Harry Potter.

Neville Longbottom leaves London and moves to America, a small town named Mystic falls which is in Virginia. He starts at a muggle school as a sophomore. He then meets Charlie Gilbert.

You will find put the rest when I wrote the story.

I'm sorry but I won't write how Neville leaves or about him leaving.

I really hope that everyone and everyone likes this if they read it.


	2. Damon

**I don't own Harry potter and The Vampire Diaries. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

I walked way from the Lockwood mansion, crying over what he just said. The words kept repeating themselves in my head.

_"You don't know how much I want to kiss you now, Damon." I whispered in his ear as I had my arms around his neck._

_"I don't think that's a good idea." Damon groaned as he pushed my hands off his neck and took a huge step away from me._

_"Whats not a good idea?" I asked. Damon walked back up to me and brushed back my blonde curls behind my ears._

_"I want you, I really do Charlie." Damon said as tears filled his eyes._

_"If you want me then why can't I kiss you?" I asked._

_"There are things you don't know, things you don't understand." He sighed._

_"What things don't I understand, I thought you liked me, you told me you liked me." I said as a felt a tear roll down my face, more tears followed the first one._

_"I do and I'm really sorry but I'm in love with Elena." I stepped back very quickly. I can't breathe, I don't know what happening. The love of my life just admitted to being in love with my sister. She gets anything and everything she wants. Our parents loved her more than me and she is the reason for their death._

_"Please tell me that your just joking." I cried. He shock his head, of course he would love my perfect sister. "I have loved you ever since I met you... She hasn't."_

Even thinking about that conversation makes me sick. Everyone is in love with poor and perfect Elena. Elena got all the sympathy when my parents died, know one even asked of I was going to be alright or if I was okay. I know I'm not popular and I don't have any friends but people should have at least checked and asked me if I was okay.

I was walking towards the parking to see if my brother was still here because I need a ride home. Damon was supposed to bring me home but I don't want to spend anymore time with him than I did at the ball. Today was the annual masquerade ball at the Lockwood's and that's why I'm here. I'm wearing a black dress that goes down to my ankles and a black mask.

I am so stupid... Every single guy I have ever had feelings for stabbed me in the back so they can be with my sister. Of course, know one wants the loner freak.

I hear someone walk up behind and I thought it was, "Damon, what-" I couldn't finish what I was saying because a cloth went over my face. I struggled against them trying to get away, but they held the cloth over my mouth and nose. My eyes started to get blurry until eventually I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey, this is the first chapter of my newest story. I hope everyone likes it. **


	3. The dream

_I felt like I was trapped and there was know where to run. I can't breathe and I'm scared. The room I'm in is very dark and I can't see anything. It's so quiet that the only thing I hear is my low shallow breath._

_"Help!" I try to scream but my voice doesn't come out, nothing does, I don't know why. I can't saying anything, something is wrong. It's like my voice won't work and I don't know what to do._

_"Charlie." I hear someone whisper my name. Their voice is low and gruff._

_"Wh-who's there?" I cried._

_"I'm going to kill you, Charlie." I hear the creepy voice say._

_"No!" I scream._

My eyes flew open. "It was just a dream." I muttered to myself as I say up from what I was laying on. I looked around and I noticed that I was not in my room, I was in some sort of abandoned building.

I remembered what happened last night. Now, I'm very scared. I was kidnapped. My brother, sister and aunt Jenna must be very worried about me. I never just stayed out all night, I wasn't allowed to.

I hear someone walking up to where I was sitting and I looked and saw a guy with semmy long hair.

"What do you want?" I asked him. That's the only thing I can think of at the moment, because I'm so scared. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before.

"Ssh." The guy smirked as he leaned forward taking whiff of me which makes me really creeped out.

"Please, let me go..." I begged. "I just want to go home."

"Just a taste." He whispered as he leaned towards my neck. "One little taste." I see veins start to form under his eyes, I have never seen any thing like this.

"Trevor! Control yourself." I hear someone call. I looked up and saw a girl with short brown hair walk into the room that I'm in with the creep.

"Buzz kill." He muttered as he walked away and through a door leaving the girl alone with me.

"Wha-what ar-are you?" I whispered as I tried to lean as far away from her as I can.

"Oh my god, you look just like her." She said in shock. "I thought there was supposed to be only one doppelgänger and yet there are two."

"Wh-what are y-you ta-talk-talking a-a-about?" I stuttered.

"Be quiet!" The girl yelled in frustration and anger.

"I ju-just wa-want answers." I say but she would listen to reason.

"Shut up!" The girl snapped at me.

"What do you want?" I asked as tears flowed down my face. I hated being weak but I was kidnapped. I'm allowed to cry.

I saw the girl bring her hand back a bit and then I felt pain across my face and then everything went dark.


End file.
